


Hungry Love

by MagneticRain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Dubious Consent, Infected Characters, Infection, Killing, M/M, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scents & Smells, Teeth, Violence, Vore, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagneticRain/pseuds/MagneticRain
Summary: He started getting worried, "Mark, why don't we stop. You're heating up, baby, I don't want you sick,""I'm fine. I've never felt better," Mark tilted his head back his mouth yelling out curses.Ten still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He let go of Mark's cock and placed it on the back of his thigh to take him off, but instead he felt something wet and oozing.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Kudos: 18
Collections: NCT Spookfest 2020





	Hungry Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you all like this!!
> 
> PLEASE READ TAGS

Ten felt something pressed behind his back, and two arms wrapped around his waist. He immediately knew from the scent of laundry detergent that it was Mark.

"Mark, baby?" Ten said, his hands resting on top of Mark's, "What's wrong?" 

"Need you," Mark said, his voice muffled from putting his mouth against the back of Ten's tee. 

Mark really did need him, Ten can already feel the bulge against his back. Mark rutting against him wasn't helping with his own heat either. 

"Fuck, okay. Go wait for me inside my dorm," Ten exasperated.

Mark disappeared in an instant, the promise of getting dicked down made him super human. 

Ten sighed, shaking his head, "That boy, I swear," He couldn't hold the smile behind his voice though. 

Ten finished up what he was doing and walked back to his dorm. He was going slowly, he always loved making Mark wait and getting frustrated. 

That's what he accomplished, when he found Mark propped up on his knees fingering himself. Moaning out Ten's name, he was yelling out obscene things that not even the sailor mouth Taeyong would've said. 

Ten stood there admiring the view, Mark had a fantastic body and his ass was one of them. Ten always loved touching it and playing with it, making the boy moan and needy for him. 

Mark turned his head finally catching Ten, he didn't become his frustrated self and yell at him. Instead, he turned on his back, spreading his legs as far as they can go, showing off his pretty cock.

"Hyung, I'm hungry!" Mark whined.

Ten didn't say anything else, he just jumped on top of Mark kissing him. They were both ripping off Ten's clothing, Mark seemed a lot more rougher and even stronger today than ever.

"Why are these so fucking hard to take off!" He growled, his growl seemed more animalistic, but Ten ignored it, finding it to be really fucking hot.

"Patience, baby. I'll dick you down any way you want," Ten purred.

They finally got his pants off, as soon as cock was free Mark was already on it. Sucking and licking at the crown of his dick. He used his free hand to massage at his balls.

Ten moaned, placing a hand on his babies head, "Relax, Baby. We got all night," 

Mark grabbed his hips and pulled him down on the bed so that Mark was the one on top of him. Mark was already lining Ten's cock so that he can just slip it inside of him.

Ten frowned, this was seriously not like Mark at all, "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you in a hurry?" 

Mark lowered his hips, moaning as he bottomed out, "Just hot and hungry, just want you, hyung,"

Now that He was really touching Mark, he could feel him burning up.

"Mark, you feel sick," Ten frowned, it was hard to think when a pretty boy was riding your dick, squeezing you in all the right places.

Mark didn't answer and continued riding him, moaning about how well Ten fills him up. Begging Ten to cum inside him and that he'll take it all like good boy.

"Oh? You'll be my good boy?" Ten questioned, half paying attention to Mark's face and half paying attention to playing with his cock. Spreading the precum around the crown of his head and dipping his nail into the slit. 

"Good boy, I'll be such a good boy for you, hyung" Mark moaned, his pace slowing down to drown out the pleasure. 

"Then don't cum yet," Ten smirked, grabbing the base of Mark's cock and squeezing.

Mark let out a gutteral moan, leaning forward to place kisses on him. Ten noticed that he was really burning up and even turning red.

He started getting worried, "Mark, why don't we stop. You're heating up, baby, I don't want you sick," 

"I'm fine. I've never felt better," Mark tilted his head back his mouth yelling out curses.

Ten still couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right. He let go of Mark's cock and placed it on the back of his thigh to take him off, but instead he felt something wet and oozing.

It could've been mistaken as sweat considering Mark looked like he had gotten a sunburn, if only it didn't feel as fleshy.

Ten twisted his body to see what it was, he gasped seeing what looked like a infected bite mark. It didn't even look human, and it didn't look like any other animal he could identify either.

"Mark, Mark! Get off! What happened?!" Ten yelled out.

Mark didn't listen, he was too deep into his pleasure, that his head was tilt back and his mouth agape. Ten would've admired just how beautiful he was if he wasn't so fucking scared right now.

Ten grabbed his hips to let him off, but Mark snatched his throat, pushing him into the bed. His body still felt like it was on fire, it came to the point that Ten felt like it was burning him. When Mark finally looked down his pupils were silted like a cats and everything else was an icy blue. 

Ten was becoming more and more terrified, his dick had already become soft, yet Mark was still riding him.

"M—Mark?" Ten stuttered, fear coursing through him. 

"I'm so hungry, hyung," His voice was still the same, but his teeth looked monstrous, all of them were pointed straight downward like spear heads, and had multiple rows, like shark teeth. 

Ten was crying, his entire body was shaking. He was so scared, of what was going to happen.

"Hyung, ever since that weird guy bit me, I've been so hungry. Taeyong couldn't fill me up, neither could Haechan or Lucas, I was so hungry that I blacked out in the car with manager hyung, Yuta, and Taeil. That I ended up waking in the middle of the woods," 

His fingers digged into Ten's neck, Mark dipped down taking a whiff of him and making a delighted sound. 

"You smell so good, hyung," Mark sighed in delight.

Ten couldn't see through the tears, "M—Mark, baby?" 

Mark placed his hand over Ten's mouth, "Sorry hyung, Taeyong was too loud and alerted the neighbors. Good thing that their apartment is free to use now!"

Ten felt the razors of teeth pressed down onto his shoulder. Pain shot up his entire body and he thrashed against the bed. Fighting against Mark who had a hold against him. 

He grabbed hold of the lamp that was standing next to the bed. Grabbing hold of it, he smashed it against Mark's head knocking him off the bed.

It was a blur, really. Ten grabbed one of the lamp shards and stabbed it through Mark's neck hitting his jugular artery. The blood came out profusely wetting the floor and all the things that accompanied it. Mark covered the wound, crawling on the floor trying to make an escape, but the wound on his head and neck crippling him.

Ten placed a knee on his back, pressing him to the floor. He turned his head with wide eyes, he looked scared. Ten strangely felt happy about seeing him scared, almost euphoric. 

He placed the shard at the base of his neck knowing exactly where to finish him off. Mark reached out trying to grab at Ten, his mouth opening and closing trying to find words.

"H—Hyung," He said weakly, before his head hit the ground and laid completely still.

Ten turned him over and slashed and stabbed at his neck a couple times to make sure that he was completely gone. After the twentieth stab, he can confidently feel that Mark was truly dead. 

The bite on his shoulder didn't hurt anymore, instead Ten felt hot from all the stabbing and slashing that he did to his boyfriend. He didn't feel sad or anything, just felt bothersome of the body on the floor that he now has to clean up. 

Ten sighed, his stomach growled demanding food.

Ten looked over the dead body before him, he took a whiff before placing his teeth over the soft flesh, tearing it off.

He swallowed the tender meat and smacked his lips. He stared back down before digging into the dead body. Tearing of chunks of meat and eating at the insides of his dead boyfriend. Slurping up the intestines, eating the kidneys as if it was a peach. 

Ten opened up the ribcage relishing the sound of the breaking of bones, he tore the meat with his teeth licking at the bone after doing so. Ten was so hungry and so hot, he just wanted to feel full, God did he feel like he can eat his pretty boyfriend all up.

He pried Mark's heart out, holding it in two hands admiring the organ. He looked over at Mark and smiled.

"You loved me so much, that you wanted to eat me. Now I'm going to eat your delicious heart that loved me so fully," 

Ten gobbled the heart all up, not leaving any of it behind. He ate it with all his love in making sure Mark, his beloved Mark, will always be with him. 

Ten licked at his fingers and patted at his stomach, "You're part of me now, baby," 

He dipped down and kissed at Mark's forever agape mouth, licking into the bloody and dry mouth.

"I love you, Mark," He whispered into his mouth.

Ten's stomach growled, he was still hungry.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: LucasBottom  
> Cc:LucasBottom


End file.
